Deberías desmantelarme
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: Lo de Mutsunokami fue un Kiwame fallido, porque no había tal cosa como la perfección.


_**"Deberías desmantelarme"**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son autoría de **_DMM & Nitroplus_**. La historia es mía y de las personas que me dieron tantas ideas a lo largo de los meses, porque sí, esto nació de un rol y el tanto drama que le hice a una de mis amigas.

Las cartas de Mutsunokami las he modificado un poco, pero creo que no pierde la esencia de lo que quería decir.

 _ **.:::.**_

 **Summary:** Lo de Mutsunokami fue un Kiwame fallido, porque no había tal cosa como la perfección.

 ** _.:::._**

 ** _"Si no quieres caer en la decepción no pretendas que nada sea para toda la vida, de hacerlo te dolerá mucho"_**

 ** _.:::._**

— El Amo quiere que vaya al Kiwame, Izumi. — El cariño ya lo trae en la voz, desde el inicio. El tono meloso con el que pronuncia cada sílaba del nombre no puede callarlo y el mar de emociones lo inundan. Es la única muestra de cariño que le puede dar en ese momento. Mutsunokami no lo odia, no puede odiar a la obsesión que lo mantiene cuerdo.

— ¿Cuándo? — Los dedos de la uchigatana están sobre los hombros adversos, atrayéndolo, exigiendo una respuesta que apenas sabe legible de los labios. No fue culpa de Yoshiyuki cuando él se marchó y jamás en su vida le mencionó que estaría ausente por, tal vez, dos meses, un poco más. La espada Kanesada había disfrutado esas largas vacaciones en compañía de su amo anterior y re descubierto que no importaba lo que sucediera; ellos, como guerreros, debían de mantener el legado vivo de sus anteriores dueños. Eso era. Tardó demasiado en comprender y mucho en saberse desligado de la responsabilidad de la decisión de Hijikata.

El tiempo se le fue de las manos, no lo midió como debía. Así habían pasado de una estación a otra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuando regresó a la ciudadela y quiso ver a Mutsunokami había notado que este lo evitaba, que le dirigía miradas de súplica a alguien que ya no era él.

El primer día se enfadó y se desquitó con el recuerdo de la fotografía lejana que fue tomada con la cámara instantánea.

De ese día recordó la pelea, el momento a solas y la primer sonrisa que percibió sincera de los labios ajenos; el Tosano era eso que no podía describir, era quien le podía sacar de las casillas para retarlo en un duelo verbal diciendo la verdad de frente. Seguía siendo ingenuo.

— Mutsunokami. — Fueron palabras. Centésimas de segundos que el tiempo le robó para mencionar el nombre una vez más. El miedo al cambio todos lo tenían, se provocaba siempre con la promesa de que un día volverían a ver a sus dueños morir por sus ideales y ellos no podían hacer nada. A Izuminokami le dolió y pasaron días enteros sin el consuelo en la espalda por la muerte de Toshizo. Cada obstáculo los hacía más fuertes, sí, porque aprendió a hablar de él sin enfurecer y poseer la sonrisa con recuerdos que hizo nostálgicos. No podía guardar rencor alguno al hombre que luchó arduamente por lo que creía correcto.

— Faltan unas cuantas horas. — La sonrisa atolondrada floreció en los labios. Le desagradaba que a esas alturas le pudiera estar ocultando las inseguridades y que ese viaje lo había tomado desprevenido. — Tengo que ir a preparar el equipaje, Izumi, volveré pronto. Antes de que te des cuenta.

A ninguno de los dos pareció importarle el dolor que ejercieron las yemas sobre las ropas, ni la ausencia del beso con una promesa por hacer. El príncipe le soltó poco a poco y asintió. No sabía qué decir. Lo suyo siempre había sido el campo de batalla y en las relaciones personales era un desastre, lo sabía, necesitaba la ayuda del sensible de Kasen para poder aclarar los sentimientos que iban creciendo sin control.

Era injusto que la espada de Sakamoto le hablara solamente para decirle que se iba; que volvería con un cambio inesperado. Creía en él y la promesa de volver pronto. Creía que podría superar a Ryoma, y fue en ese punto que pensó las alarmas debieron de sonar. Pero no hizo nada, como tampoco hizo nada el segundo día cuando regreso del Kiwame y los celos lo atacaron al ver al otro riendo a carcajadas con Kashuu mientras se abrazaban de manera comprometedora.

Que el orgullo le dictara en ese momento ignorar las miles de explicaciones que tenía por dar cualquiera de las dos uchigatanas fue un error; lo entendió días después cuando los descubrió durmiendo uno a lado del otro, con los brazos del mayor rodeando la cintura de la espada de Shouji. Desechó cualquier pensamiento que le lanzó más veneno a los pensamientos y cerró en un estruendoso golpe la puerta para ir a entrenar.

El dragón seguía sonriendo y pensó Izuminokami que su presencia no era necesaria para que ese maravilloso acontecimiento sucediera. Porque para él eso fue, maravilloso, magnífico desde hace tanto tiempo que olvidó la felicidad hecha sin él a su lado. Se fue marchitando y el ambiente se empezó a viciar cuando un día por la tarde maldijo a Yoshiyuki. Kasen lo escuchó y no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados, a Horikawa lo mandó para consolarlo y el Kanesada mayor se dirigió a donde lo había visto; en ese rincón de la ciudadela que designaron para que el ruido del arma al hacer el disparo no les molestara a los demás en pleno entrenamiento.

Las puertas del averno se abrieron una vez más. Desde ese día apenas si lo vio sonreír, apenas si le vio junto a Kiyomitsu. Kashuu siempre respiraba profundo antes de hablarle. A la uchigatana vanidosa se le notaban las ojeras y las manchas rojas en los ojos como indicio de que la noche anterior había llorado como nunca lo hizo por Okita. Yasusada le había dicho que estaba bien, que él estaría ahí para sostenerlo y que nunca más iba a dejarlo caer, que no era como la espada empuñada por Ryoma.

Se sintió mucho mejor desde ese día. Era como si él ya no estuviera ahí, cosa que le alegró de alguna extraña manera y no notó el vacío que comenzó a abrumarlo. Trató de llenarlo, de hacer los días más agitados en un ir y venir de nuevas espadas que apenas si escuchaba noticias que volaban de un lado a otro. Su soporte fue Horikawa, a quien le dio su tercer beso y descubrió que no todo era la devoción a su persona. Se sintió mal, se sintió como si Horikawa estuviera llenando un lugar que estaba conservando y le empezó a dar miedo.

— Volverá pronto, Aruji, no tiene por qué atormentarse tanto. — Se lo encomendaron minutos después, cuando en la habitación estuvo únicamente él y la oscuridad le invadió de nuevos temores. Ya lo habían prometido, que cuando llegara ese día se felicitarían el uno al otro y se darían ánimos. Incluso bromearían sobre el asunto y se dirían que si llegaba a ver a cualquiera de los Amos anteriores, el que estaba de viaje tenía que entregar una carta al otro amo. Sí, había tantas cosas que prometió en su momento y que no dijo por temor a ser reprochado. Ese aspecto en él no pudo cambiar. Al único que consoló fue al Amo y vio la espalda siendo cubierta por la manta que ocupaban para el viaje.

— Vuelve pronto. — La voz inesperada que hizo detenerse en el andar fue la de Yamanbagiri, quien con ojos serios observó la ida de otra espada más; seguía esperando su turno. Más la despedida fue diferente, porque las emociones estuvieron presentes y la nostalgia de algo que no volvería a ser empezaron a llenar el aire.

— Lo haré. — Contestó. Y fue lo último que alguno supo antes de que el reloj hiciera su labor de hacerlo desaparecer entre los brillos y las estrellas de la noche. Izuminokami no iba a poder olvidar la sonrisa triste.

Fue el asistente toda esa semana.

El primer día después de que él se marchó, encontró la carta entre el montón de correspondencia sin arreglar. Eso era cosa de Kunihiro, el príncipe no podía gastar sus manos en actos tan inmundos. Lo siguiente fue entrar a la habitación del sacerdote y aclararse la garganta mientras se sentaba a un lado; el saniwa estaba enfermo y no podía dejarlo levantarse ni por la carta que había llegado ni sobreesforzarse más en gastar energías para enviar a más tropas a los distintos tiempos.

 ** _Para el Amo._**

 ** _¿Has estado bien? Estoy escribiendo esto durante el viaje._**

 ** _¿Acaso es esta la fuerza que estaba buscando para ser una mejor espada y un hombre de buen corazón? ¿Incluso para alguien que predicaba sobre el fin de la Era de las espadas?_**

 ** _En cualquier caso, la historia que Ryoma cambió1 es la única que puede ser ahora defendida por las espadas._**

 ** _Creo que tengo que re-evaluarme a mí mismo._**

 ** _Te escribiré después._**

"Izuminokami, déjame leerla de nuevo" El aludido negó, alegando que no estaba en condiciones de levantarse por sí mismo de la cama. El saniwa no supo qué pero no le agradaba el asunto. Sentía una advertencia implícita en la carta que lo presionaba en mandar a la mensajera blanca4 en busca del viajero. Ese viaje debía terminar pronto.

El comportamiento del Amo había sido extraño, algo no cuadraba y la preocupación se quedó latente; tenía que tragarse todo y ser una buena espada para seguir cuidando del Amo. Él lo necesitaba ahora, no había más. Pero el segundo día pasó y no hubo carta, no hubo noticias del Tosano que ahora lo tenía tan lejos. Su soledad aumentó un grado cuando Kunihiro lo visitó y trató de darle ánimos con una palmada en la espalda, un abrazo y buscando un beso que Kanesada rechazó e incluso puso los brazos enfrente. No había gesto que lo calmara en ese instante.

— Kunihiro, detente. Ahora no. — Fue serio como pocas ocasiones y lo enfrentó con gallardía. Si bien lo había dejado tanto tiempo sin la pista mínima del afecto que el principio de la relación profesó no podía estar jugueteando cuando no había noticias del enviado al Kiwame.

— Kane-san es malo. — En el borde las lágrimas cayeron. Los puños se apretaron fuerte contra los párpados y la oscuridad consumió un trozo del corazón. — ¡¿Por qué lo sigues viendo a él?! ¡¿Por qué no me quieres a mí?!

— Horikawa, escucha, yo…

— ¿Nunca me amaste, verdad? Lo sabía desde el principio, Kane-san; pero pensé que podría borrarlo de tu corazón. Incluso Kashuu me estaba ayudando. ¿Por qué se tenían que querer tanto? — Lo único que lamentó Horikawa fue la desilusión de no poder contra los sentimientos de la uchigatana. Las wakizashis eran el apoyo, quienes hacían de compañeras cuando se veía complicada una batalla. No sabía cuántas veces lo había asistido y ni así pudo ser reconocido.

Izumi sabía que era el fin de la farsa, porque ese corazón expuesto no le hizo mover ni un solo músculo para consolarlo ni negar lo anterior. — Supongo que es el final, Kunihiro.

— Espero que te arrepientas de esto, Kane-san. — Las esperanzas seguían vivas hasta no ver a la espada de Tosa nuevamente. No había perdido, ni lo iba a aceptar fácilmente. El deseo ferviente fue que Mutsunokami jamás regresara.

El resto de la tarde el capitán de la segunda unidad2 se la pasó tumbado junto al saniwa, buscando noticias que llegaron por la noche.

 ** _Para el Amo_**

 ** _¿Está todo bien allá? Ahora mismo estoy en Tosa._**

 ** _Desde que fui forjado aquí creo que este es el único sitio al que pertenezco._**

 ** _Y, creo que necesito hablar con "esa" persona._**

 ** _Mi maestro anterior, Sakamoto Ryoma._**

 ** _Quiero saber qué pensaban de él._**

 ** _Quiero conocer mis límites._**

 ** _Haré lo mejo_** r.

Con el nudo en la garganta, Izuminokami no pudo seguir más tiempo ahí, en la incertidumbre que significaba seguir a la expectativa de la siguiente carta. Por eso le pidió al Amo, insistentemente, salir de ahí y dejar que el aire le pegara en el rostro.

Dejar el papel de ser la mano derecha del Aruji le dio un respiro y no supo de la espada enviada sino hasta el día en que llegó, con el atuendo de negro y el monje3 siendo el que recibía con los brazos abiertos. Hubo una sonrisa, los ojos que no se despegaron de la ropa ajustada del pecho y la euforia de darle un abrazo.

— ¡Amo! — Mierda. — Le he traído resultados por el arduo trabajo que tuvo al enviarme al Kiwame. Prometo no darle más problemas. — Izuminokami lo quería golpear. Porque esa sonrisa no era sincera ni estaba cerca de serlo. ¿Qué demonios le había sucedido? ¡Ni que fuera la gran cosa! Estaba, de nuevo, celoso de la atención que le estaban otorgando y de las palabras que seguían sin dirigirse a él.

Se tuvo que abrir paso, después de unas horas al haber estado encerrado con el Amo en una tendida platica. No escuchó gritos, ni el parloteo imparable de la uchigatana llena de entusiasmo que se mostró al inicio de la llegada.

— ¡Mutsunokami, no puedes hablarle así al Amo! — Hasebe era el asistente, fue quien salió de la habitación y reclamó abiertamente; fue el primero en notar tardíamente el significado de la última carta y la rebeldía que mostró cuando los ojos de los más pequeños no lo vieron.

— Solo le estoy diciendo la verdad. — Rodó los ojos y detuvo su andar cuando percibió la presencia de otra persona ahí. — ¿Qué caso tiene confiar, Hasebe? En cualquier momento te reemplazarán y tendrás que empezar de nuevo. Como sea, ya les dije que Ryoma es cosa del pasado.

Lo vio entonces, aún cuando la oscuridad llegaba y la sonrisa parecía confiada: Las emociones estaban ausentes y el corazón no podía ser atravesado.

— Incluso esto no significa nada. — Fue mucho el daño, el mes entero sin una sola palabra cruzar y la siguiente felicidad que vio como una luz en el sendero que ya no quería seguir; cuando le quitaron todo, la sonrisa fue más hueca y se marchitó poco a poco. Las heridas los hacían fuertes, personas admirables que debían de inspirar a los demás.

Estiró el brazo, jaló en su dirección al príncipe que distraído se dejó hacer y un choque de labios que no se dio tiempo de responder lo dejó atónito. — ¿Qué demonios…?

— Si no te parece tal vez deberías mandarme a desmantelar, o al exilio. De cualquier forma, la siguiente espada pensará lo mismo. — Y sonrió, con superioridad, con las ganas mal sanas de la cizaña que antes no poseyó y una habladuría que lo hizo ver como demente. Pero él estaba siendo realista: Si al amo no le iba a agradar su nueva visión del mundo, podía encontrar a otra espada que le sirviera y le fuera leal. Había tantas que ocupar su sitio en un instante iba a ser sencillo, después de todo, materiales en la forja no faltaban y otra uchigatana como él había de sobra.

— Hasebe, basta.— La palabra del Saniwa era ley. Del asunto nadie habló durante esa semana, ni el mes siguiente a ese.

 ** _.:::._**

Es lo último que quieren, incluso si el asunto era un error de orden o una venganza de en un enemigo ganado por una guerra del amor que nadie pidió. La actitud de Kunihiro es sospechosa, la carta que lleva entre sus manos para la habitación de Mutsunokami lo es aún más y que suceda durante la noche le agrega el misterio que Izuminokami se hace preguntar qué diablos sucede.

Hay demasiado secretismo, susurros que escucha de una boca a otra con quejas que contienen un nombre que él ya conoce. Son rumores. El Amo no ha hecho tal cosa en ningún momento ni ha permitido que una espada salga lo suficientemente lastimada para que terminen destrozadas.

Son rumores.

Son cosas que no va a creer tan fácil.

— Izuminokami-dono, ¿de verdad no lo impedirá? — La lanza se aclaró la garganta, el tema era bastante complicado de tratar y ser el único de la segunda unidad que lucía preocupado no ayudaba.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Se cruza de brazos, las quejas anteriores de los nuevos miembros que pasaban a la unidad iban en aumento y el estrés no podía cargarlo. Contestar de mala gana es lo que quedó.

— Sobre Mutsunokami-dono.

— No es un asunto que me concierna. Espera, ¿de verdad estás creyendo en eso? — Suelta una risa, corta, queriendo transmitir la seguridad que posee en el firme hecho de que el Aruji no dejará que eso suceda, imposible, más aún cuando se trata de una espada inicial y que después de años de espera al fin fue al Kiwame.— Saniwa no lo haría, él no desmantelaría ninguna espada. Se nos hará tarde, vámonos.

— Eso espero, Izuminokami-dono. — Rezó. Terminó por colocarse la cinta en la cintura y tomar la lanza para ir hacia el tiempo destinado; dónde estaba seguro Tonbokiri que la ayuda de Mutsunokami habría sido demasiada de haber ido con ellos.

 ** _.:::._**

— Mutsunokami-san, sabes que no puedo dejar que algo lastime a Kane-san. — La misma tarde de la misión a la que Kunihiro no asiste por primera vez con Izuminokami es donde se decide a actuar. Se está cansando, no puede guardar los celos cuidadosamente dentro de la caja de pandora que ha dejado abierta desde que, la ahora indiferente espada, llega del Kiwame.

— Te estabas tardando.— No quiere cruzar ni una palabra más con la wakizashi, porque logra ver las intenciones desde que el nombre de Izuminokami está presente. No iba a ser tan sencillo salir sin daño alguno después del beso que le dio a la uchigatana de Hijikata. De saber que era el último, le hubiera dado otro.

No necesita ver la orden, él muchas veces las llevó a los recién llegados que no se les daba la oportunidad de conocer más que el cuarto donde nacieron. Un corazón frío debía tener la espada para entregar la orden de desmantelamiento a los que se manifestaban repetidas veces. Cuando Mutsunokami las entregó, estuvo listo para recibir una igual, incluso si era por error.

— Procura no perder el tiempo.

— Antes de que regrese Izuminokami. — Podía lamentar, maldecir los sentimientos que le provocaron aflojar al final y que las lágrimas se derramaran al pronunciar el nombre. De todas formas, el príncipe al que tanto amó no iba a poder entender por qué aceptaba como si nada la orden; tampoco lo dejaría enterarse que aquella carta era firmada por el maestro postrado en cama ni sabría que la noche de ese día todo rastro de él iba a desaparecer.

.:::.

Los murmullos llegaron a sus oídos apenas terminó el reloj de regresarlo a la época donde lo esperaban; un pequeño sollozo y lo demás fueron comentarios que empezaron desde lo increíble de la situación hasta el reproche por parte de las compañeras uchigatanas.

— Se fue.— Kashuu fue quien se acercó, agachó el rostro y respiró hondo mientras intentaba tomar el valor suficiente para enfrentar a la otra uchigatana. — Mutsunokami.— El cariño que le guardó todo ese tiempo fue apareciendo de nuevo, transformado en preocupación y nerviosismo de ser escuchado.

— ...Ese idiota.

— Izuminokami, Mutsunokami se fue. No va a volver.— Alzó un poco más la voz. Se aferró al hakama propio y dijo lo que las demás voces no querían aceptar: Cuando dejó la ciudadela sin ayuda de ningún reloj significaba que él no iba a poder regresar, incluso si estuviera moribundo o el ejército de regresión lo Yoshiyuki no tenía derecho alguno de regresar con el Saniwa, a quien abandonó cuando se encontraba en un estado grave y la existencia de todos ahí peligraba.

— ¡Es un traidor, Kiyomitsu! — Era la palabra que mejor lo describía, en la que concordó más de la mitad de la ciudadela. Solo fueron las Tantou quienes negaron mientras las mejillas se cubrían de las lágrimas derramadas. Ellos creían en él, debía haber otra razón.

— ¡Tú no lo conociste, Yasusada! — Lo defendió con la única credibilidad de ser un inicial, de pasar más tiempo con él que cualquiera de los presentes y las noches en vela antes de que se ocuparan de las labores tediosas. Fueron cinco los que estuvieron ahí el día que los cuartos se contaban con las palmas, tuvieron que trabajar el doble para construir y traer a todos los que estaban ahí.

— Mah. Lo importante ahora es cuidar al Amo. — Mikazuki escondió los dedos en las mangas del traje de batalla, las irises se volvieron un poco serias y la media luna, por instinto, adquirió la posición de batalla.— No podemos ir a buscarlo ahora mismo. Tendrá que esperar; un mes cuanto menos. — Sabía de la gravedad de la enfermedad y poco fue el miedo que presentó cuando se dio cuenta que los humanos tenían una existencia efímera. Ashikaga Yoshiteru fue igual. En un instante las vidas se acababan si no los sabían cuidar.

— Haré una purificación de la ciudadela, Aoe me ayudará.— La Oodachi fue la primera en dar un paso a la salida, necesitaría talismanes y la ayuda de las espadas que pertenecieron a los budistas.

—Yo cuidaré del Amo.— Un paso al frente y la responsabilidad recayó en Yagen. Se retiró, yendo primero a la enfermería y después al cuarto para empezar el tratamiento.

 ** _.:::._**

Un mes.

Seis días.

Ocho horas y ocho minutos.

El cerezo comenzó a florecer, de la nada, con el resplandor particular que nunca habían visto y se les acabó el aire de los pulmones a quienes estaban presentes.

— Yo soy Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki, Sí, sí, me conocen como la espada que llevaba Sakamoto Ryouma. Gané fama en Tosa, pero en la época de Ryouma, las espadas ya no estaban de moda. Bueno, así son las cosas.

Se limitó a sonreír, a sentir todas las miradas clavadas en él y retroceder un paso en dirección al árbol de cerezos. Era la primera vez que sentía el miedo real apenas llegaba. No podía esconderse ahí.

— Tú, maldito.— El primero en reaccionar fue Kanesada, se acercó con la euforia de verlo nuevamente. — ¿En dónde demonios te habías metido?— Era lo que todos querían saber, porque los pares de ojos se clavaron más cuando la pregunta se arrojó.

— Espera, espera, ¿quién se supone que eres? — Intentó sonreír, nervioso. Colocó las palmas frente al otro intentando que las cosas ahí tuvieran una explicación.— No sé si me estás confundiendo con alguien más, es la primera vez que vengo aquí.

— ¿Ah? — El agarre aflojó, lo estaba confundiendo; era imposible que…

— Mutsunokami llevaba la ropa del Kiwame, él no. Deberías dejarlo, Izuminokami.— Aunque fue baja la voz de Yamanbagiri, la mayoría escuchó y murmuró de nuevo en falsa esperanza de que volvieran a ver a la uchigatana que se marchó.

— Saniwa te debe de estar esperando.— Todo sobre él era un problema.

 _ **.:::.**_

— ¿Lo puedes creer, Izuminokami? Serás mi mentor.— El tuvo que reír, fuerte, con energía suficiente para remover sentimientos dentro del mencionado apenas lo veía. Eran la misma persona y a la vez no. — Nunca esperé que una espada del Shinsengumi sería un mentor para mí.

— ¡Pero deja de estar jugando! Vamos a tu primera misión. — Le dio uno o dos manotazos antes de darse la vuelta, no era bueno, estaba despertando toda la devoción que se hizo guardar por la espada en nombre del maestro. Mierda, no podía reemplazar la presencia de la otra espada con el recién llegado.— Además, ¿qué tanto estás viendo? Tienes que poner atención o el ejército de regresión puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

— Pueden reemplazarme en cualquier momento. — Murmuró demasiado bajo, las pupilas habían viajado hasta el papel que tenía entre manos y antes de darse cuenta tenía al otro, esta vez curioso.— Me estaba preguntando, ¿por qué desmantelaron al otro Mutsunokami?

— ¿De qué estás...?

— Encontré esto en una de las cajas de la habitación. Comprendo que estuvieran en malos términos con él cuando regresó del Kiwame, pero, no creo que haya sido para tanto. ¿Era tan odioso? Prometo no ir allá. ¿Izuminokami? ¿Estás bien? Oyes, tenemos que ir-

— Tenemos que regresar a la ciudadela.

.:::.

 ** _Para el maestro:_**

 ** _Hablé con Ryoma._**

 ** _Probablemente él haya creído que era un borracho de la zona._**

 ** _A fin de cuentas, no importa si las cosas son nuevas o viejas, depende cómo las uses._**

 ** _Únicamente porque algo es nuevo no significa que es omnipotente; Ryoma murió después de todo, sus armas fallaron en protegerlo._**

 ** _Como sea, si continuas usando cosas viejas aunque haya nuevas, serán esos los límites que escogiste._**

 ** _Seré una espada que luche cuidadosamente en la siguiente Era._**

 ** _He cambiado mucho y tal vez no me reconozcas, espera por mi._**

 ** _.::::._**

"Sé que fui un objeto inútil, pero no necesitabas mandar a Kunihiro con la orden para desmantelar.

De cualquier forma, si alguna vez logras encontrar esto, no le digas a Izuminokami, seguro hace sus imprudencias de nuevo. Es mejor que piense que me fui de la ciudadela.

Estoy seguro que pronto llegará alguien nuevo. "

 _ **.:::.**_

* * *

1 Se refiere al fin de la época del Bakumantsu y el inicio de la restauración de la era Meiji.

2 Estoy usando como referencia Katsugeki, Izumi era el capitán de la segunda unidad, pero vamos, todos sabemos que cuando una espada pasa a ser quien cuida del amo tiene que estar en la primera unidad. Pero aquí no es así porque es mi fanfic (¿)

3 Monje = Hasebe ya con el Kiwame (¿)

4 La paloma blanca que es tan maravillosa para traer a nuestros chicos en el kiwame de vuelta en un parpadeo (?)

 **Más notas:** Escuché el rumor de que si una espada en Kiwame la mandas a pelear y te la rompen esa espada que rompiste nunca la puedes enviar al Kiwame de nuevo. Nunca lo he intentado, ni pienso arriesgarme, pero ahí está la teoría.

La última carta que no está en negritas es algo que Mutsu escribe de forma personal.


End file.
